The Rager
Lord Hater captures various rulers and plans to execute them next day, so Wander and Sylvia stop him by throwing a party for them, to work off their "last night alive". Hater ends up joining in on the fun as well, forgetting entirely about his mission to reach the top of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Episode Summary The episode opens with Lord Hater throwing King Bingleborp in a jail cell. Peepers tells him that he's now number 3 on the villain leaderboard. He reveals that he's captured many rulers. He yells to Commander Peepers and one of the prisoners "to the torture room!" Peepers complains that it's really late and he's tired, so can't we just do this in the morning? Hater disagrees ("But I want to destroy them now!"), but has to give in ("Sorry guys, Peepers says I have to wait to destroy you tomorrow, so just enjoy yourselves, and don't even think about it being the last night of your sad little lives."). The rulers think that they are doomed, but Wander pops up out of nowhere...in a jail cell. Sylvia breaks through the cell, telling them that she and Wander just needed a place to crash for the night. Wander frees everybody, and Sylvia reassures them that they bust out of here all the time. However, she find that a force field has been put up. Wander encourages everyone that they should still go down loudly, and live life to it's fullest by throwing a party. The party wakes up Hater, who groggily says that it sounds like a surprise victory party. He searches around trying to find it. He even went in Peepers' room but it not him since Peepers is asleep while listening to self encouraging tapes. Back in the prison ward, Sylvia tries to get Wander to focus on getting out, but he just tells her to never underestimate the power of a party. She notices the karyoke machine and starts singing. Hater finally notices the party in his prison ward. He walks in to find everyone back in their cells. The moment he leaves, the party continues. He retaliates by throwing his own party...which involves a Watchdog on a hospital bed. The Watchdogs hear about the prisoner's party, and come to join. Lord Hater tries to get in, but only Watchdogs and deposed royalty are allowed. He tries to get in posing as Lord Shmater, and succeeds, although everyone's suspicious of him. Wander tries to convince everyone to let him have fun with them. Wander finally drives Sylvia away from the karyoke machine. Then a music montage with King Bingleborp at the mic while the party runs around the Skullship. Everyone goes home at dawn, while Sylvia and Hater can barely move. Peepers asks Hater where everyone is, but Hater tells him that he doesn't remember much of last night. Peepers notices that Hater has fallen back to #10 on the villain Leaderboard. He simply locks Hater up in a prison cell. Transcript Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information Trivia * Deleted scenes: Several scenes were cut out for time, including Lord Hater convincing everyone that he is Lord 'Shmater'.http://atalkingmagpie.tumblr.com/post/132744419249/the-rager-deleted-scenes * Lord Shmater also gets a "Tastes great less filling" chant, saying "Shmate's great, he's chilling." * When Hater brags about conquering planets, he does a parody of the "Oprah you get a" meme. "I conquered ''your ''planet, I conquered ''your ''planet, I conquered ''all ''ya'll's planets!" ** This is also one of the many times "ya'll" is used incorrectly, as Hater would also be addressing Peepers. Continuity * Among the captured rulers are: ** King Bingleborp from "The Greatest". ** Prince Cashmere from "The Troll". ** King Draykor and Princess Demurra from "The Hero". ** Beeza from "The Ball". ** The Mole King from "The Brainstorm". ** Destructor from "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!". ** King of Sherblorg 7 from "The Loose Screw". * The song "Shake Your Deadly Venom Sac" from the animatic of "The Night" was heard briefly, along with the dance music from "The Party Animal". * The pinata that looked like Hater's face from "The Birthday Boy" appears briefly. Errors *In this episode, Sylvia is shown to sing rather badly; however in "The Birthday Boy" and "The Void", she sings well. Allusions *The first song Sylvia sings, "Sweet Bingleborp", is sung to the tune of Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline". Songs *We're Gonna Party Like It's Your Last Night Alive Production Information * This episode was originally revealed on Zap2it. International premieres * November 17, 2015 (Disney XD UK) * February 14, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers and King Bingleborp * Fred Tatasciore as Destructor and King Draykor * Jennifer Hale as Princess Demurra * Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere * Tara Strong as Beeza * Kevin McDonald as King of Sherblorg 7 * Corey Burton as Mole King *??? as Unnamed Watchdog (The Rager) References Category:Wander Category:Lord Hater